Together Let's Find Love
by uniform beautiful
Summary: Simple Kataang lemon oneshot, now a two-shot. Mature people ONLY, includes sex and some drugs.
1. Chapter 1

This is mature, so sorry kidlets. Come back when you're all grown up.

Reviews would be fantastically appreciated by the way!

Update: This story's title has been changed because honestly the first one was not that thoughtful and also I really like this song by the Fifth Dimension…Anyway, this first chapter was written several years ago when I was a lot younger and honestly I don't really like it anymore but I'm keeping it up for the fans. Please read the second chapter and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Together Let's Find Love**

Katara walked into the room, fluffing out her damp hair in an attempt to dry it some after her bath. Of course she could waterbend it off, but she liked the wavier affect letting it drip-dry had.

She frowned when she caught sight of Aang, stretched out in bed with a scroll in his hands.

"Work?" she asked as she slipped in next to him. He nodded vaguely. Katara sighed and pulled the scroll away, tossing it to the floor. He gave her a questioning look.

"And you did that because…?"

"Because our wedding's tomorrow and we should have some fun tonight _for once_ instead of you doing work into the hours. Can't you do that tomorrow?"

"It's usually important, but I guess I can make exceptions tonight," Aang said, rolling towards her and placing a hand on her hip. She grinned and snuggled closer to kiss him. She barely got her tongue in his mouth when he pulled away, frowning.

"This 'fun' you speak of…What kind of fun?" he asked.

"This kind," Katara whispered, her hand trailing down his chest, going lower and lower. Aang loved the sensation and the warm trail her hand left behind, but he remembered himself in time to snatch her wrist before it got too close.

"I thought you said we'd wait until after the wedding?"

"Oh come on," she pouted, pressing her chest against his. "All we ever do is wait. Why can't we just do it right now?" She dropped her voice to the barest of whispers. "I know you want to…"

Aang grinned and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her on top of him. He _did _want to; and now that Katara was practically giving him an open invitation for it…Well, he would be quite mad to refuse.

Her damp hair spilled over him as she leaned down to kiss him again. His hand trailed down her back, stopping where it curved back out again before slipping his thumb under the waistband of her underwear. Katara moved her mouth down to the base of his neck, sucking lightly on the pale skin and making it red. She felt his warm hand slip languidly over her rear and down her thigh, pausing there to pull her closer. She purred and slid her hands down his sides, taking his pants with them and tossing them aside. This simple motion showed her that he was already growing, preparing for whatever wonders she was about to bestow on him. Katara grinned devilishly and pulled off the underpants. They too joined his other clothes on the floor.

She stared at what she had uncovered for a second, about to place her mouth over it when suddenly she was flipped onto her back. Aang straddled her and stared deep into her eyes. Katara glared back.

"What was that for?"

"Well now," he whispered heavily, his hand sliding between her shoulder blades to unhook her bra, "I can't be the only one captivating all the attention here."

Katara shrugged before he ripped the white cloth off her chest. The hand he placed over her breast made her gasp and clamp her legs together. She hadn't known someone else's touch there could be so…stimulating. Her back arched upwards as if willing his hands to press harder.

But suddenly, his touch was gone. She opened her eyes, unaware that she had even closed them, and located him now between her knees. Before she knew it her underwear was being tossed aside, and she lay there, perfectly naked for Aang's eyes only. His eyes drank in the simple sight she had seen a million times like it was the most delicious candy in the world. Her knees twitched and she fought the strong urge to close her legs. This amount of nudity made her blush, although she didn't know why. Obviously the sight of her was far from ugly to Aang—the way his eyes widened and his breath came out in a ragged pace.

She no longer had to worry about clamping her knees around his head, however, once he had curled his arms around her thighs and pressed them down to the sheets. His eyes fluttered closed as he bent his head to kiss her folds. The simple contact sent a hot wave through her, causing her to jolt upright.

"Aang!" she gasped.

"What?" he asked, lifting his head. Katara sighed happily and sank back down onto the pillows.

"Don't stop doing that," she murmured.

He complied immediately, making her squirm again, but only from sheer pleasure, not resistance. Aang quickly picked up on the difference between the two and went deeper, massaging her with his tongue. Katara moaned and grabbed the sheets so hard her knuckles glowed white. This amount of pleasure should not be humanly possible—but it was.

If the loud moans weren't, her warm wetness was a sure indicator that what he was doing felt wonderful to her—but he could only guess what it felt like. He slid his tongue up the short length of her like it was a flavored icicle. Katara moaned again, and it was all he could do to keep her legs down. He moved his tongue back down and slipped it up the tiny hole, causing Katara to cry out and grasp the back of his head.

She tasted impossibly good, how the hell had he waited _this long_? He slid his tongue in and out, wishing it were longer just so he could hear more of the wondrous sounds she was making. Suddenly, she jerked violently and her red lips twitched.

"Aang? AANG!" she cried loudly. She grew ever warmer and the spasms continued as the orgasm flooded her body. Aang could only watch.

Oh, it felt like an ocean of the warmest temperature imaginable. The waves made her moan and dig her nails into the back of his head. Katara squeezed her eyes shut and gasped for air as the pleasure died down. But the numb, warm feeling remained, tingling on the surface. She took one last gasp before sinking into the bed, no longer involuntarily fighting against Aang's grip. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled back over her.

"How did that feel?" he whispered.

"You'll just have to find out," she said, rolling him over and pinning him down onto his back. Before he knew it her mouth was over his head with her hand at the base.

"Katara?" he gasped, starting to sit up. With her free hand she shoved him back down roughly.

"Stay," she growled.

"Okay," he said in a small voice, flopping down submissively to enjoy the feeling of her mouth on that one area he had only dreamed it would be. Even in his mind, though, he didn't know it could actually feel this good. Her lips squeezed and rubbed it and her tongue trailed up and down its length.

He wasn't squirming nearly as much as she had, but Katara guessed that maybe it was a guy thing. He grew warmer and harder beneath her lips, with occasional 'Mm's of pleasure, before a sharp gasp of air. His muscles tensed and he squirted into her mouth. Katara swallowed it and quickly released her mouth from his member, panting for air.

It wasn't something he hadn't felt a few times before—Katara had unknowingly caused him to get a little too excited within his own fantasies, and his hands had been the only relief. But when it was her mouth that had caused it the pleasure of the orgasm was magnetized.

"Katara…" he sighed as she crawled on top of him.

A tiny sliver of his conscious told him they should stop right there, little 'wedding presents' before the big ceremony. Save it for after, that's what they had agreed on and that was the rule they lived by every night they slipped into bed next to each other. But that tiny sliver was quickly forgotten when he felt her forbidden lips slide down around him.

It hurt, but it was a good hurt. Katara gasped and slowed down her decent so as not to injure herself. It felt so different—having Aang inside her. A strange, but wonderful, full feeling. A strangled gasp exploded from her mouth when she finally reached the bottom before she started to slide back up again. Aang let out a contented sigh that turned into almost a growl.

"Dirty games, Katara, but—" he grunted, flipping her over so he was once again on top. She gasped and her breasts bounced from the shove, a sight he knew he would never tire of. "I can't let you do all the work."

She sighed happily and closed her eyes. Her fingers dug into his muscled shoulders—but he didn't seem to mind the nails biting at his skin. Every sense was going to his lower region. Every sight and sound and smell of Katara made him tingle with pleasure. Her breasts bouncing up and down as he shoved in and out of her, her gasps and moans, the smell of sweat and something else mixing with her own delicious smell. He grunted and shoved in harder, making her squirm with pleasure. She panted his name, and it weaved through her loud moans, but the noise went straight to his groin.

Nothing was more erotic than Aang pumping into her. Her area was hypersensitive—but also strangely numb at the same time; enough to feel every part of him pressing against her. It was the first time in her life, well okay, second, that she didn't mind being sweaty. But the other time was to break out of jail, nothing as exhilarating and purely fascinating as this.

She felt herself growing warmer and wetter the harder he shoved, and the faster he went the more she gasped for air. It was coming…it was building up until it crashed down on her. The orgasm almost knocked her senseless it was so pleasurable. She fought to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs as the euphoric pleasure completely washed out every feeling from her body. The other orgasm had been a baby compared to this one.

She panted and pulled Aang close, holding him there as her breathing became more eased. And by the time all the warmth had drained from her, he was already sound asleep on her breast. But she didn't care—fighting the Fire Lord had probably not been as exhausting as this.


	2. Chapter 2

People seemed to like this story so I added another part, maybe more to come if you guys like this? Warning: more sex, plus pot smoking, so if you're not okay with either of those things, leave now or forever hold your bitching.

* * *

"Ah...It feels nice to finally get out of this dress!" Katara sighed as she pulled the intricate but beautiful blue and white gown off her. Aang was doing the same with his formal monk's clothes, keeping his eyes on her with a happy grin on his face. The ceremony went perfectly, only a slight flub when Sokka gave his speech but got so choked up and teary that Hakoda had to do the rest for him. The reception turned into a huge party, with people from all over the world trying to sneak in. It had been an exhausting day overall, but well worth it.

"So," Aang said, walking over to his lovely undressed wife. "Was the wedding as perfect as you imagined it?"

Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around him, giving his cheek a kiss. "Yes, it was magical. Looks like the Fortuneteller's prediction finally came true," she said with a giggle.

"I always knew it would," Aang murmured, pulling her by the hand to the seat by the window of their bedroom. They cuddled together on the cushions, looking out at the Cheshire moon grinning in the sky. "I think Yue is happy with our marriage too."

"Mhm," Katara sighed sleepily, resting her head on Aang's shoulder. Tingles went through her as he ran his fingertips gently up her side, around her naked breast and down her belly to her legs, which were entwined with his. Goosebumps started forming on her body from the cool night air, and a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"Sleepy?" Aang asked.

"No," Katara said, pressing her face into his chest. "Just cozy."

"Come on, let's get under the blankets," Aang said, lifting her from the window seat and carrying her to their bed. He set her down gently and gazed at her lovingly as he pulled off his underwear before sliding in next to her. She reached up and touched his cheek, pulling his face to hers and giving him a long kiss. It was better than their wedding kiss as her hands went over his light chest hair and down to his penis. Aang let out a moan as she played with him, squeezing and massaging, touching everywhere. He had to get in on this, so he placed the palm of his hand on her breast and let his fingers gently grip and squeeze. His tongue went over her nipple, kissing and sucking until Katara's breathing turned into small moans.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Aang replied. His other hand moved down between her legs and he began rubbing her with his finger.

She had missed that feeling that she had felt only the night before. "Oh, I want you," Katara moaned.

Aang laughed and kissed her neck. "What a coincidence," he breathed. She was starting to get wet, so he pressed his finger into her and started massaging her on the inside. Aang moved down under the covers, and Katara pulled her legs apart invitingly. He began to kiss and lick her while his finger continued to work inside her. His tongue gently circled around the little hard peak at the top of her vulva. Katara's moans got louder and her hands gripped the top of his head and held it down. She was much less shy tonight, all she wanted was the pleasure he was trying to give her, and there wasn't a thought in her head as he continued to love her for several minutes.

Aang was getting harder by the second as her moans went straight from his ears to his erection, and his lips and chin were getting covered with her warm wetness and his saliva. He started to add a second finer when Katara stopped him, rougly tugging on his arm.

"Aang, come here," she begged, and Aang crawled back up to her. Her hands went between his legs and gripped him firmly, immediately guiding him into her. This time, he slid in more easily, and he began pushing in and out at a slow pace. Katara relished the full feeling, and started working an opposing rhythm to his with her hips. She pulled his face to hers and they began kissing again, and Katara could taste herself on his lips. She manipulated her muscles so that with each of his thrusts she would squeeze tighter around him. Aang's eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth hung open gently as the pleasure went through his body. Katara watched him, thinking that he looked incredibly sexy like this. But she wanted to be the one on top, so she pulled him onto his back. Aang looked surprised for a second, until Katara straddled him and pushed him back inside.

"Oh, Katara," he moaned, squeezing her butt and giving it a spank. The action shocked her, the young monk had never been so foreword with her, but she liked it. Katara began moving up and down faster, placing her hands on his chest and leaning back with her upper body so that he was driven in deeper. Aang continued gripping her rear, watching her bouncing body happily. Katara was moaning so loudly now, and thankfully they lived alone so no one could hear what they were getting at.

She leaned back foreword, so that her chest was before Aang's face. He pressed her breasts on either side of his face and kissed her all over. This was better than anything he'd ever imagined before, the warm, tight wetness that was gripping his penis felt so amazing, he just wanted to touch every part of his wife and hear her moan like this every night for the rest of their lives together.

Katara moved even closer to him, placing her chest on top his and sliding her legs down so they were parallel with his. Her hips moved up and down more slowly, milking him gently. Her face rested against the crook of his neck and she kissed the warm, pulsing vein there. Her moans became softer, not from lack of pleasure, but from increased concentration. She worked so that he hit her in that sweet spot over and over, and she could feel it building up again rapidly until her orgasm burst.

"Oh, Aang!" she cried out, feeling the climax wash through her body. Aang moaned happily, feeling her trembling all over her body, her lips twitching and gripping him harder as a wave of wetness flowed down him. He took advantage of the situation, relaxed his body and came inside her. It felt amazing as they rested there, their bodies completely pressed together, their juices mixing together. Aang's erection slowly disappeared, and Katara's breathing returned to normal after a while. They continued to cuddle and hold each other for a long time, until finally Katara spoke.

"That was amazing," she sighed, her eyes closed and a pleasant smile across her face. There was still a warm tingle inside her, her whole body was happy.

"Yes it was," Aang murmured, kissing the top of her head. Suddenly he remembered something that had happened earlier that day. He got out of bed and walked over to where he had put his wedding clothes.

"What are you looking for baby?" Katara asked. She had never called him that before, but she liked it.

Aang found his pants and reached into the pocket, finding a small leather pouch. "Your brother gave me something before we left after the reception. He said I should use it after we uh…do what we just did."

Katara sat up and leaned herself against the pillows. "What is it?" Aang returned to the bed and handed her the pouch, which has a strong, pungent smell that was easily recognizable. "The men in the Water Tribe sometimes smoke this stuff when they return from successful hunts," she said as she opened the pouch.

"The monks gave us this before we got our tattoos, it helps with the pain," Aang said. "I haven't done it since I got mine…over a hundred years ago." He poured the contents of the pouch into his palm—several pieces of a dried green herb that was coated in a fine white pollen. "Would you be willing to try it with me?"

"Hmm…I don't know," Katara said. "Women weren't allowed in the smoking huts when I was growing up…"

Aang raised his eyebrows at her. "Has that ever stopped you before?"

Katara got that determined look in her eye. "You're right. Let's do it. Although, I'm not sure how."

Aang placed a big kiss on her forehead. "I'll take care of you, darling," he said. He held his hand above the herbs and an ember formed on one. As it slowly burned, a thick trail of white smoke came up from it. Aang bent the smoke into his mouth and breathed it into his lungs and held it there for a moment before releasing it in the form of several smoky rings.

"Wow, this is how you did it in the Air Temple?" Katara asked.

"Basically. You want to try?" Aang asked. Katara nodded, and Aang pulled another big cloud of smoke out of the herb and Katara inhaled it. She coughed a few times but, after several repetitions of this, their room was smoky and the pair was giggling.

"Sokka always has the best ideas," Aang said, and Katara nodded, her blue eyes slightly reddened and glazed. They were both happy and holding each other. "Let's do this again sometime."

"Of course," Katara sighed. They cuddled under the covers, and spent the rest of the night talking, kissing, and enjoying each other's company until the sun began to rise, and then they finally fell asleep until midday.


End file.
